


Honey, I'm Home!

by FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185/pseuds/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine comes home to a surprise. Tumblr prompt. Sorry if it sucks, I didnt have much time to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Home!

It had been a long day for Delphine at DYAD. Rachel had offered her the position that was previously held by Aldous Leekie. As the head of the company, she had much more on her plate. Cosima was at home, or with her sisters when she wasn’t at the lab. Delphine had not yet met all of them, but she had met Sarah, Rachel, and Allison, as well as Helana. Cosima, today was at home, probably working on something involving her family. Delphine let herself in the door of the apartment they shared, Saying as she stepped in the door, “Honey, I’m home! God today was crazy. You would not believe what Rachel wanted me to do. She wanted me to try to access the DYAD files Leekie had stored and password encry-” She stopped dead mid-sentence because she saw Cosima standing, naked, in the doorway that lead to the kitchen. Delphine cursed softly under her breath when she saw the full bare form of her lover. Cosima smiled, her cheeky teasing smile. “You like what you see?” 

Delphine followed Cosima into the kitchen, where the smaller woman was standing next to the center island counter. Beckoning with her finger, Cosima got Delphine closer to her, where the taller woman was completely at her beck and call. “You are wearing too much clothing.” Delphine nodded and, taking Cosima’s hips, whispered, “Je pense que nous ferions mieux de corriger cela.” When Cosima chuckled, knowing that Delphine lost her english when she was aroused, Delphine cleared her throat. “I think we better fix that.” Pushing Cosima to the counter, she kissed her, full and passionate. Cosima slid her hands up Delphine’s arms, sliding her jacket the the floor. Running her hands back down, she pulled Delphine’s shirt up her arms. Delphine looked on, her eyes searching Cosima’s body. After what seemed like forever, Delphine was naked. Picking up Cosima, she placed her gently down on the countertop. Kissing down Cosima’s neck, she ran her hands up her lovers sides. Cosima gripped Delphine’s back, craving the contact the the blonde woman would eventually give. Delphine lay Cosima down on the countertop, pushing two fingers into Cosima. Cosima moaned, digging her hips down on Delphine’s fingers. Delphine pushed deeper into Cosima, knowing that Cosima would give her the ride of her life after this. The thought of Cosima kissing her, touching her, tongue claiming every inch of her, spurred Delphine to curve her fingers, Cosima whimpering and moaning with the touch. With a shout and groan of pleasure, she came, wet and perfect, for Delphine.

When she caught her breath, she looked at Delphine. “Your turn.” Delphine almost buckled right there. But Cosima pushed her down, softly on the table. Kissing the expanse of skin between Delphine’s hips, she felt the tuft of hair under her chin. She slowly kissed the apex of her thighs, feeling the wetness between the french womans legs. Pushing her tongue into Delphine’s center, she felt the older woman arch her back and moan. Running her hands across Delphine’s stomach, she felt her heart beat, her stomach clench. When Delphine came, she lapped up the rewards. They looked at each other, knowing that the night was still young, and they had nothing for tomorrow, this would not end soon.


End file.
